youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zaandarbrow
Zaandarbrow, is a YouTube channel that creates web-shows, specifically parodies of Nintendo icons including Super Mario, Super Smash Bros, and The Legend of Zelda. Zaandarbrow was created by William Brower, along with his friend and former co-owner of Zaandarbrow, Willow Lackett. Zaandarbrow is host to the webshow The Young Mario Bros., along with numerous others. History 2010-2013 In February, 2010, Will Brower created and uploaded the first ever video of Zaandarbrow. It depicted Brower playing the characters of Mario and Wario, and the premise was that Wario stole Mario's gloves and iconic hat. Mario found out when he came out of his morning shower, and the gloves and hat were missing. This video is canonically Episode 0 ''of ''The Young Mario Bros., the first and most prominent web show on Zaandarbrow. However, due to unknown reasons, it was removed from YouTube sometime during that same year, and it is suspected that the footage has been lost for good. From there, episode 1 of the new show aired on YouTube on March 27, 2010, at 7:27am. Brower reprised his role as Mario, and later Wario. This was also the first appearance of Willow Lackett (formerly William Lackett), who portrayed Luigi, and later Waluigi. Both actors played most of the characters throughout the show, until the show's 7th season, The Young Mario Bros. Summer Vacation, which introduced Ryan Foley as Bowser and Mikaela Linares as Daisy. It was at this point that Zaandarbrow accrued a small following. By 2013, the channel had hit over 700 subscribers and gained nearly 95,000 views. With a decent following showing support for the channel, the Zaandarbrow gang, consisting of Brower and Lackett's friends and filming buddies, including new member Adam Osofsky, who portrayed Solid Snake, and Sean "TDog" Smith, who succeeded Brower as the actor for Link, started making and uploading vlogs and let's plays together on the channel. While Brower and Lackett had done a few vlogs before, the quantity and quality of these vlogs were heightened with the introduction of more actors and places to film/vlog. In Summer of 2013, Ryan Foley had proposed to Brower about writing and making a Bowser-oriented season for The Young Mario Bros., and on September 1, 2013, The Young Mario Bros. Revenge saw its premier. The majority of this season was written and co-directed by Foley, however Brower did co-write and was the primary director throughout. The first 5 episodes all aired within the month of September, while the 6th and final episode of the season aired on November 8, 2013. The reason for the significant gap between episodes 5 and 6 was due to the length of the 6th episode, being 26.5 minutes long, over two times the length of episode 1, the seasons second-longest episode, only being just over 11 minutes in length. In Late 2013, filming had started on Metal Gear (Solid Snake), a spinoff film, written by and starring Adam Osofsky as Solid Snake, about Snake's endeavors on trying to defeat the corrupt Big Boss, played by Willow Lackett. The movie also stars William Brower as Otacon, Mikaela Linares as Naomi Hunter, Sean Smith as Master Miller, and introduced James Kleschinsky as Roy Campbell. This was also the first time Zaandarbrow had casted numerous extras to play minor characters. The film premiered on Zaandarbrow December 22, 2013. Late December 2013 was also the time when filming for a Link spinoff film had started, The Legend of Link, as well as filming for The SUPER (Young) Mario Bros., the latter being the 9th season to The Young Mario Bros. It was planned to be the final season, but plans changed later down the line. 2014 2014 was a big year for Zaandarbrow, as it was the last full year that Brower and Lackett would spend living in New Jersey, and although Lackett did eventually move back in 2017, she has yet to really pursue much in YouTube. February 24 saw the release of The Legend of Link movie on Zaandarbrow, and on March 2nd, the mini-episode of The SUPER (Young) Mario Bros. aired, giving a small taste of what was to come in this alleged final season. That same month saw the premier of the trailer for the sequel to Metal Gear (Solid Snake), titled Metal Gear (Solid Snake) 2! Rise of Ocelot. This film was written by Adam Osofsky, co-written by Willow Lackett, and directed by James Kleschinsky. It also introduced the character of Ash Ketchum, played by Sage (formerly Nicholas Miller). It wasn't until the second half of 2014 that Zaandarbrow saw the premiers of The SUPER (Young) Mario Bros. and Metal Gear (Solid Snake) 2! Rise of Ocelot, respectively. The SUPER (Young) Mario Bros. aired July 4, and concluded August 7, with 10 total episodes. Metal Gear (Solid SNake) 2! Rise of Ocelot aired about a week later, on August 12. Two days later, Brower and Lackett moved to Florida for College. This was the start of a new chapter for Zaandarbrow, with new sets, and new cast and crew members. During the later months of 2014, not much content was released on the channel, though individual interviews of the New Jersey cast were published. Osofsky, "TDog" Smith, Samoylovich, and Foley, each gave their stories of working on Zaandarbrow projects. Shortly following these interviews, and some vlogs, Brower and Lackett performed the Ice Bucket Challenge at the Cocoa Beach pier on August 21st. A day later, they donated an undisclosed amount to the ALS foundation. For the next two months, the channel mostly hosted reaction videos, let's plays, and vlogs. It wasn't until November 3, 2014, that Zaandarbrow saw the return to Mario-related web shows, by releasing the first production diary to their new web series, Super Smash Brotherhood. This introduced viewers to some new cast members, such as Patrick Robinson as Toad, Christian Inirio as Little Mac, and Alan Samoylovich's return as his character, Ness. The Production diaries were uploaded within weeks of each other, and introduced fans to other new actors, including James Balmer as thew new actor for Solid Snake. Due to a copyright dispute, Super Smash Brotherhood - Part 1 was removed from YouTube. As of August 22nd, 2019, the first and second production diaries are now the only sources of footage for Super Smash Brotherhood - Part 1. Members of Zaandarbrow Current Members *William Brower *Giacomo Beni "Teo" Graceffo *Tyler Dye *Chris Velez *Billy Morris *Sami Morris *Brittany Sapp *Nykia Marie Burdine *Arius Sanders *Michael Laughton Former Members *Willow Lackett *Mikaela Linares *Ryan Foley *Adam Osofsky *Alan Samoylovich *Sean "TDog" Smith *James Kleschinsky *Charlene Young *Wisdom Reeves *Norm McGrath *Sage *Christian Inirio *Patrick Robinson *James Balmer *Heather Beasley *Tyler Morrison *Evan Ellman *Tracy Walker *Wyatt Weatherbee Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers